lottslockboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartholomew Abrams
Bartholomew Abrams Son of Prometheus (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Miranda Abrams was once a beautiful young woman in 1892. She grew up and lived in Reno, Nevada, and it was there that she drew the attention and affections of both Zeus and Hades. Both nearly falling in love with her instantaneously,the brothers quickly drew to arms at one another, bickering incessantly over her. Pointing out that he nearly got to have every woman he wanted and that she wasn't truly interested in him, Hades managed to reason with his brother, though Zeus was still bitter, and swore vengeance against the woman for scorning his affections. Not long after Miranda gave birth to Serena Abrams, and from the time of her birth, her life would never by any means be easy. From her youth, Zeus often tormented her with horrible visions and dreams, often sending her messages saying, "I should be your father." and "If I can't have your mother, I shall have you." This continued for years, until, when she was 17, Zeus came down with the intent to seduce her, and when she refused, he attempted to rape her. Prometheus, sensing her anguish, came down and used clever wordplay to talk him out of it and to return to Hera, which he then did. From there, Prometheus did what he could to calm Serena down and manged to, for the most part. Taking comfort in his words, she soon began an affair with the titan, which soon lead to her becoming pregnant, and when Prometheus had to leave, Serena's world was shattered and she became angry and bitter, leaving the baby in the care of her mother,naming him Bartholomew, and not long after, she left, joining the Hunters of Artemis. |- | Other |- | |} Miranda cared for Bartholomew as though he were her son, raising him to have a distinct hatred for Zeus, and anyone like him, and she did her best to see to it he came out nothing like his mother,often beating him to ensure this. at 16, unable to endure living with his grandmother anymore, he left and just started walking, eventually going into the desert. Not knowing where to go, but refusing to turn back, he wandered into the desert, eventually passing out. He woke up in a tent with a girl who looked not much older than him. She was running her finger over the blade of a woodsman's axe. "Oh, you're awake. Hi, I'm Liz. I take it you wanted to live, so I brought ya to my little oasis." She handed him the axe. "I assume you're a demigod. That appeared in the night while you were passed out. I used to be a demigod. A daughter of Ares. Came out here on a quest once and fell in love with the place. While fighting a manticore one day, it stung me. Got me right in the boob. While I was dying, I prayed to any god who'd listen, and apparently Demeter was all ears at the time. She made me a dryad,tied my life to this cactus, here, and here I've been since, almost 100 years." She then took Barty in, training him in the use of his axe, and after 2 years of training, he mastered its use. Over their time together, Barty fell madly in love with Liz. One day, while training, just as he was about to express his feelings, a flurry of arrows broke between them, and a group of hunters came up to them, claiming that Serena missed her son and had wanted to see him. He regarded her coldly and walked away, and Liz asked them who they were. Serena explained to her,and immediately interested, made a vow to Artemis, joining the hunters. When she tried to explain her reason for leaving him, Barty became enraged and left, developing further hate for both Artemis and her hunters. Bitter and with nowhere else to go, he wandered into Las Vegas and soon found the Lotus Saloon, in which he drowned his sorrows in food, fun, and time. For the first time in years, he managed to forget his troubles and live in the bliss the saloon offered. For what felt like months, he lived this way, until one day,a girl grabbed him by the shoulder and simply said "We're going" and tosses him out into the streets of what appeared to be a city 3 times the size of the Las Vegas he knew. The girl's eyes glowed and he was struck by lightning. he scrambled to his feet and ran at the girl with his axe drawn and was stuck again with lightning. He struggled to rise to his feet again and hits her across the face with the blunt end of his axe and just as she was about to strike him again,he created a dome of clay to block it before beginning to choke her. "What do you want from me?!" " I simply do the will of my father, Zeus." Before she can say anything else, he slams the blunt end of his axe into her skull, killing her. It was then he decided he would take Zeus down by any means he could, and could only think to destroy things that honored him, which he would find nearly everywhere, and killing his children, which weren't hard to identify, as Zeus charged several of them with killing him, though he always managed to kill them first. On an attack on a mythology expo in present day Las Vegas,he was faced with a son of Zeus charged with killing him, as well as a few other demigods that accompanied him. When they easily bested him in combat, they interrogated him and he told them his story. When they told him of camp, he expressed his desire of a safehaven and he agreed to come back with them to camp, where he was claimed as a son of Prometheus. Personality Personality Barty is troubled to say the very least. He has been scorned by and has unresolvable issues with Zeus, Artemis, and children and hunters of each respectfully. His spirit is wracked with such hatred, that he feels lowly, unworthy,and incapable of redemption. He has issue with authority, and follows no one's rules but his own. Appearance Appearance Joshua-Day-01.jpg Lunapic 13377235969523 11.jpg Lunapic 13377235969523 6.jpg Joshua day 11.jpg Lunapic 13377235969523 8.jpg Joshua Day2.jpg Joshua Day5.jpg Barty is a Caucasian male. He is 6’6, 220 lbs. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. Possessions Possessions Celestial Bronze Woodsman's Axe Abilities Abilities Children of Prometheus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of clay which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other realistic objects as well, at delimited size. Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a dome shaped out of clay, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Children of Prometheus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. Children of Prometheus are proficient at forethought, the ability to take take into careful consideration of what will be necessary or what may happen in the future. Children of Prometheus are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a spark to ignite a fire, but not control it, this can be used defensively, to distract, or for general purposes. Children of Prometheus are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. Children of Prometheus generally have a morbid fear of eagles Relationships Relationships ----